


Sex & Venom

by hrjohnso



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrjohnso/pseuds/hrjohnso
Summary: What happened when Magnus rushed Alec to a private room after he was poisoned by a greater demon?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	Sex & Venom

Magnus put two fingers in front of Alec's mouth. There was breath there, warm and damp against his touch, but it was shallow. He heard a slight wheeze as Alec inhaled.  
Alec shifted slightly and suddenly Magnus's fingers were on his bottom lip, practically in his mouth. His heart stammered a little before he pulled away.  
He turned to his kit and rummaged through, looking for a potion. His back was to Alec when Alec murmured something.  
"Shh, it's okay," Magnus said, not turning around. Demon poison led to all kinds of night terrors--thrashing, clawing, screaming--and sometimes just quiet whispers in sleep. He was so used to the sound that telling Alec to shh felt like telling Chairman Meow to get off the counter.  
He murmured again, a little more insistent. More awake. Magnus abandoned his search this time.  
"Alec?" he asked, leaning over him. Alec's eyelids were fluttering. Magnus lifted his fingers to Alec's lips again. A change in the pace of his breathing told him Alec was trying to wake up.  
"You can keep sleeping," he said. "Go back to sleep. It's okay."  
But Alec tried again. Magnus heard Jace's name in the slur of words.  
"Jace will be back tomorrow," he said, and he did not miss the slight sting of jealousy in his own voice. He was glad Alec wasn't awake enough to notice it. "You'll see him then, when you're better."  
Then he heard his own name.  
"What was that, Alec?"  
"Erru trin kemee," Alec said.  
"I'm afraid I don't know that language," Magnus said.  
"Are you," Alec pushed the words through his cracked lips with a magnificent effort, "Trying to kiss me?"  
Magnus laughed. He couldn't help it. It was absolutely not what he expected Alec to say--he hadn't expected Alec to even be aware that he was there, let alone aware of their proximity to one another. He brushed at Alec's lower lip with his thumb to catch a drop of blood that welled there from his split lip.  
"No, Alec," he said, almost regretting it. "not while you're like this, anyway."  
"Mmokay," Alec said, and he turned his head to nuzzle into his pillow.  
Magnus sighed and went back to his bag. He found the potion this time and held it up to the light. The purplish liquid was a little settled, but a light shake could take care of that. Alec probably wouldn't be conscious enough to notice the pulpy, disgusting flavor anyway.  
He uncorked the vial and turned back to the bed. Alec's jaw was slack again, his face pale and damp. Magnus pushed some of the limp hair away from his eyes and tilted his head back.  
Alec's mouth fell open and Magnus tipped the potion. It went down easy, and Magnus waited. The shadowhunters had tried all the standard remedies already. If this was any of the hundreds of less common types of demon poison--easy to cure, but difficult to diagnose--then Alec's blue eyes should open any second now.  
Instead, Alec suddenly coughed and choked. He spat blood and potion straight up and Magnus quickly turned his head back to the side before he could choke on any more of it. He pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed the blood off his own face.  
So, not a common poison and not a less-common poison. Great. The rarer the illness, the more concoctions Magnus had to brew, and he didn't know how long Alec could wait.  
He let the gears turn in his mind for a minute. Alec was pale and sweaty, but shivering with cold. The color was gone from his face except for a slight blush in his cheeks. His hands were clenching and unclenching the blankets, and---  
Oh. Magnus knew it was inappropriate but he allowed himself a small grin when he saw the tented bit of blanket over Alec's midsection. Must be some dream.  
The pallor, the temperature, the fitful rest, those could all be symptoms of Dranoch blood. That was easy enough to exorcise but took about two hours.  
Of course, it could also mean that Alec had a Teolor stinger embedded somewhere in his spine, leaking fluid, and the solution to that problem would take even longer. He certainly couldn't afford to try them both and waste several hours when Alec was already so far gone.  
Magnus huffed, reading over medical texts in his mind. He'd briefly worked with Katerina in one of the European Institutes during World War II. He thought he'd seen something like this then. If he could just remember--  
The eyes! Dranoch blood reddens the eyes. Teolor stinger fluid makes the eyes look deep-set, as if they're trying to sink back into the skull.  
He tossed aside the empty vial and leaned over Alec's face again. He gently pried at one of his eyelids.  
Both of Alec's eyes shot open. They were neither red nor deep-set. They were bluer than Magnus had ever seen them, and they were bright, and they were most definitely focused directly on him.  
"Are you trying to kiss me now?" Alec asked.  
His voice was thick with sleep and sickness, but it was full of intent. Magnus backed off a bit, startled by the sudden wakefulness.  
"Can you tell me what attacked you?" He asked, ignoring Alec's question. This clarity might only last for a moment or two and if Alec had seen the demon, Magnus could be done with all of this.  
"It was," Alec said. "Um." His voice tapered off and Magnus cursed. He was already fading again. He whispered something.  
"What was it?" Magnus asked, leaning closer to hear.  
"It was a," Alec managed, and Magnus put his ear to Alec's lip, straining to understand the rasping words.  
A wetness on his earlobe made him jerk back.  
Alec had a devilish small smile on his face. He licked his lips like he'd just seen something he wanted to eat. He'd very nearly tried to eat Magnus's ear. The eager look in his eyes took Magnus aback; how did Alec have this much energy in the throes of near-death?  
Then Magnus understood.  
Not Dranoch blood. Not a Teolor stinger. Similar symptoms, but that deepening blush and erratice behavior--  
"It was a Succor, wasn't it, Alec?"  
Alec did not answer, but the corners of his mouth fell a little. Magnus felt exasperated.  
"What were you doing hunting a Succor on your own? You could have been killed!" and worse, he thought, but he did not say it aloud.  
"I wanted to fight," Alec whined. "I wanted to win for once."  
"Well, you should have gone after a malicious sprite like any other REASONABLE shadowhunter would have, not a giant, poison-oozing, man-eating sex demon!"  
"I didn't think it would pay much attention to me," Alec said.  
Magnus froze at that. Alec must have gone after a Succor because Succors are notoriously picky about their victims. Think dens piled with beautiful corpses--like people, Succors had varying tastes, but generally speaking, you could tell who might be at risk by just giving them a once-over. And Alec, beautiful, fit, soft-spoken Alec, Alec with tousled black hair and vivid blue eyes and thoughtful commentary, he thought it wouldn't notice him.  
"That," Magnus said, biting down the frustration that threatened to change his tone, "Is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."  
Alec did not reply. He was still looking at Magnus, though, his eyes still clear.  
Magnus restrained himself from throttling him. He wanted to rail at Alec, to scream about how shitty an excuse it is to put yourself in danger because you think you're not sexy, like who on earth could really lack that much self-awareness, and even if it had been true why on earth would Alec put his dumb fucking SUBJECTIVE PHYSICAL APPEAL to the test in THIS way, and---  
Magnus took a deep breath. Anger was not useful, and he didn't have time for it.  
"Okay. I've got to make up a potion for you. It's going to take me a while. Do you think you can wait?"  
Alec's eyelids were fluttering again, but Magnus could still see the blue beneath them. Alec let out a small whine.  
"Alec?"  
"I don't--" Alec broke off and cried out. His back arched up off the bed. Magnus hissed.  
Isabelle had told him that Alec was attacked just a day ago, but it was obvious now that she hadn't known the full story. It took a few days for Succor poison to start affecting a shadowhunter. It instantly killed mundanes and most downworlders, but it was a slow, confusing death for shadowhunters, and Alec was pretty far along in the process already.  
"How long ago?" Magnus asked. Alec spasmed a little.  
"Four days," he whimpered.  
"Four days!?" Magnus repeated. "And you didn't tell anyone?"  
"Didn't," Alec gasped, "want them to worry, and," another gasp, "didn't know," a faltering breath, "it was this bad."  
Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec turned to face him, his face contorted with tension.  
"I might have to call a friend. The potion--"  
Alec was gazing at him now. His eyes were drifting over Magnus's face, down his body.  
"Try to kiss me now," he said.  
Magnus's breath hitched.  
He could not call Katerina.  
He could not take seven hours to brew a potion.  
The first symptom of Succor venom was clouded judgment--as evidenced by Alec getting injured just days after his fight with the Succor, and blaming his illness on that injury instead of revealing its source. At that stage, the cure was as simple as siphoning the venom from the wound with a straw.  
The second symptom of Succor venom was a sort of coma. A fitful sleep, during which the victim suffered terrible nightmares and high fever. This usually lasted for several days. During the coma, the victim could be cured with a labor-intensive potion, and enjoyed a brief recovery period full of vomiting and weird sex dreams.  
The final symptom was uncontrollable lust, followed by a long, painful death. The potion was out the window. Siphoning the venom? A solution long gone. But there was something Magnus could do.  
Succor demons were fathered by a loathsome, deviant, dominating, really hot, really ancient warlock who got his rocks off by--well, by making sure he got his rocks off as often as possible.  
It was only fitting that the poison spawned from such a demon could only be cured if a warlock fucked it out of you.  
Magnus's mouth was suddenly dry. He was trying to think of all the warlocks he could portal here. Trying to pick one from his mental phonebook. It seemed so ridiculous, that this was the solution, that Alec had to have sex--not just have it, but had to submit to sex--but stranger demons had been created, and if Magnus could only think of someone suitable, someone gentle who would actually care about this beautiful, delicate, blue-eyed, dark-haired shadowhunter boy enough to, well--  
Magnus was distracted by a movement to his left. He glanced over and let out a little groan.  
Alec's hand was moving under the blankets. His eyes had not left Magnus's face, and he was stroking himself, soft, slow strokes, the tented wool jerking with his movements.  
Magnus couldn't summon anyone. There wasn't time, and besides, trying to picture anybody fucking Alec, especially while he was this vulnerable, sent a piercing rage through Magnus that he couldn't stand.  
He had to do it.  
Huh.  
....He had to do it.  
There was literally no other way to save Alexander Lightwood's life. So he shouldn't feel so guilty about the idea. It's not like he would rather die, right? So he had to do it.  
"Well," Magnus said, "This isn't how I expected to have you, Alexander."  
Alec's hand stuttered and his eyes blew even wider. "Yes," he whispered.  
Magnus crossed the room and locked the door. He shed his cloak and hung it on a hook by the door before he went back to the bed.  
"Do you know how this works?" He asked.  
Alec looked shy all of a sudden, a look in stark contrast to the open wanting he'd shown just seconds ago. "I--I mean, I've never--but--"  
Magnus waved away Alec's answer. "No, no, not sex, Alec, Succor venom."  
"Um," Alec said. "Not really. It doesn't come up much in training."  
Okay. So he had to fuck Alec into oblivion and Alec didn't even know it.  
But the venom was doing its work in Alec's mind as well as in his cock, making him pliant, making him want what Magnus had to do.  
And Magnus couldn't deny that he wanted it. Of course, he'd have preferred a clear-headed Alec, an innocent but eager shadowhunter boy nervously asking him to kiss him, tumbling into bed, waking up the next morning witht he sun streaming in through the windows and lighting up his eyes, rather than Alec under the influence of demon poison. But he couldn't change it now.  
He stood over Alec, not wanting to lie beside him until he'd made himself clear.  
"It's not going to be gentle," he said. Better to be straightforward. There wasn't enough time to ease Alec into the idea. "It's not--definitely not ideal for your first time. I'm sorry."  
But Alec was moving under the covers again, practically drooling at Magnus. "Okay," he said.  
Okay. Just, okay. What a typically Alexander Lightwood way to respond. Magnus stifled a chuckle.  
Venitas, the father of all Succor, was a cruel warlock. He was rough and demanding and cared nothing for the victims of his demons, even when they were begging beneath him. He hosted week-long orgies full of torment and pleasure. He teased and touched and groped until his victims wanted whatever he planned to give them, and then he fucked them half to death.  
But Magnus did not have to be cruel or uncaring to give Alec what he needed.  
He just needed to be bossy, naked, and on top.  
That, he could do.  
Alec let out a little cough and his eyes started to close again. He seemed to be wheezing more than he had before.  
Magnus had to do this now.  
"Stop touching yourself," he barked. Alec came back to life, his hand frozen where it had been on his cock under the covers.  
"Take the covers off."  
Alec, looking excited now, shoved the heavy blanket off the bed. Magnus drew in a breath between his teeth. Even through the loose pajama pants, Alec was impressive.  
Of course. Had he expected anything else?  
Alec was still, waiting for the next command. Magnus reached for the top buttons on his own shirt and stood so close to the bed his knees hit the mattress.  
"Watch me," he hissed.  
Alec watched. Magnus slowly unbuttoned his shirt, making a show of each button, while Alec gaped. His hand twitched and Magnus could tell he wanted to touch himself again. "Don't move," he said, and Alec whimpered as Magnus let the shirt fall to the floor.  
He put his left knee up on the mattress next to Alec's side. His right leg was still leaning against the bed, foot planted on the wood floor, his dark jeans so tight he thought they might tear if he moved any further. Alec was on his back, propped up on one elbow, mouth open, still watching Magnus.  
Magnus leaned close and looked Alec in the eyes. "Now you," he breathed.  
Alec moved his hands to his shirt so fast that he fell back on the bed with a thud. He scrambled to pull the worn sweater off, then reached for the hem of the thin t-shirt underneath.  
"No, Alec," Magnus said, "You need to move slower than that." He wanted Alec to be docile and ready and aching for him.  
Alec didn't make a sound but Magnus could feel his frustration. He peeled the t-shirt off slowly, sitting up to get it over his head.The muscles in his abdomen were tense and quivering a little, and Magnus reached out to brush his fingers over them.  
Alec shuddered. The shirt was off now, and Magnus climbed fully onto the bed. He unbuttoned his jeans and put one knee on either side of Alec's stomach.  
"Is this what you want?" He asked, thoroughly invested now in the idea of curing Alec with his cock, with his words, with his touch; Alec's blue eyes were wide and yearning, and his hair was curling lazily into his long eyelashes. His lips were full and though they were dry from dehydration, they were glossy after Alec licked them all the way around in what Magnus knew was an unintentional but unbelievably hot motion.  
Alec just nodded a little and made a sound in his throat.  
Magnus wanted the words. He wanted to hear Alec say it. Had to know that even when this wasn't Alec's first choice of first times, it still was a choice he could make even through the venomy haze in his mind.  
He grabbed Alec's wrists from where his hands had been clenching and unclenching at his sides to keep him from touching himself. He pinned them over Alec's head on the bed.  
"Is this," Magnus growled, grinding down a little onto Alec, who groaned, "What. You. Want?"  
Alec gasped. "Yes, yes yes," he sighed. Magnus kept his wrists pinned with his left hand and reached his right hand between them, finishing the zipper on his pants, brushing Alec's cock as he did.Alec shuddered again.  
"Leave your hands where they are, Alexander," Magnus said, and he let go of Alec's wrists to get on with removing both of their pants.  
Under the sleep pants, Alec wore nothing. Magnus had already guessed that much from the visibility of Alec's erection through the pajamas, but he still felt a jittering surprise and excitement when tugging the elastic over Alec's cock. Alec's erection bobbed a little, precum already gathering at the head.  
Magnus wanted to open his mouth wide and take the whole thing in one swallow. He wanted to throw himself onto Alec, tell Alec to fuck his mouth, choke while Alec watched--  
Hopefully, they could lead up to that a little later. For now, Magnus just finished removing both of their pants and dropped them on the floor.  
Unlike Alec, Magnus was wearing underwear. He was wearing tight, sparkly black boxer briefs that he didn't remove right away. He looked down. Alec matched him for length, but Alec was thicker, and god, Magnus could only imagine the burn and the stretch and the push he could feel on top of that cock.  
But not today. Today, Alec would be the one getting fucked.  
Magnus reached a hand down and gently stroked Alec. He looked up at him. Alec was in total bliss already, head tilted back, mouth slightly open, eyes rolling in his head.  
"Do you like this?" Magnus asked. He moved his knee to part Alec's legs a little more. "Do you like being open like this for me?"  
Alec let out a long moan and Magnus sped up his movements. Alec spasmed, arched off the bed, and Magnus gave a last squeeze as cum splattered Alec's stomach, his taut chest, nearly reached his lightly stubbled chin.  
It was so hot. Magnus brought his hand to Alec's stomach and traced a line down, down to the V of hair, collecting cum in the crook of his finger.  
He put his finger up to Alec's mouth. God, he'd wanted to dip his fingers into Alec's mouth for the past twenty minutes, since he'd almost done so on accident; he wanted to fill him everywhere. He wanted to know what Alec's tongue could do, how warm and wet he could be.  
He gently pushed his finger between Alec's lips. Alec opened his eyes and looked at him, then closed his lips around Magnus's finger.  
Oh. Oh, oh, oh. He hadn't even asked, but Alec was sucking, and swirling his tongue, and Magnus thought of what that would feel like on something that wasn't his index finger.  
"How do you taste?" Magnus whispered. He was close enough to Alec's face now that his breath ruffled Alec's hair a little. He lightly kissed his cheek, once, twice, then the corner of Alec's lips. He pushed a second finger into Alec's mouth and tugged on his cheek, exploring. Alec just groaned. Magnus added a third.  
"Tell me how it tastes, Alexander," he said, fucking Alec's mouth with his fingers now. "I want to hear you."  
"It's good," Alec slurred around Magnus's fingers. He swirled his tongue again, lapping up the last of the cum, and Magnus withdrew. Alec's head went up like he wanted to follow Magnus's fingers, wanted them back in his mouth. Magnus grinned.  
"You're so eager," he told Alec. "But don't worry. We have plenty to do." He pushed Alec gently back against the bed before he could sit up fully. "You're going to stay there for me, shadowhunter."  
Alec involuntarily squirmed, but did not try to get up. His eyes were on Magnus's cock now, which was aching to get out of his boxer briefs, but Magnus wanted to tease Alec a little longer before they got there. The power of the Succor venom was altering his desires, making him more like Venitas and less like himself. He positioned himself between Alec's legs.  
"Spread your legs for me, Alec," he said. Alec let his knees fall open. Magnus wanted to drool.  
"You'll need to do better than that, pet." Alec pushed a little further apart, lifting his ass off the bed a little as he did. Magnus was getting a fantastic view of Alec's hole, but he still wanted more.  
He put his hands on Alec's thighs and pushed. Alec moaned, a little pain leaking into the sound, but he didn't move. Magnus spread Alec as wide as he could go and kept his hold. He stared.  
"Look at that," he said softly. Here was Alexander Lightwood, shadowhunter, presenting himself as though he was made for nothing but this.  
And here was Magnus Bane, the warlock lucky enough to be on the other end of Alec's perfect ass.  
He pressed one of Alec's thighs down into the mattress but kept his hold on the other. With his now-free hand, he stroked a finger through Alec's crease. Alec's back arched.  
"Alexander," Magnus said, struck dumb by the thought of owning this moment, of exploring Alec thoroughly, of using him--"You must not move unless I tell you to."  
Alec whined, but did as he was told. His back rested on the mattress again. Magnus gripped both his legs again and pushed gently until Alec's knees were over his head, Alec's cock nearly reaching the shadowhunter's own mouth. Magnus pressed his stomach against Alec's back. He dipped his mouth to Alec's ass and began to lick.  
He was aware of Alec's hands scrabbling at the sheets, but otherwise he could tell he really was trying to stay still.  
That would not do.  
He wanted Alec to mess up.  
He wanted him to lose control, to reach up, to try to grab and touch, and then Magnus could show Alec what kind of punishment he might earn.  
Magnus pushed his tongue into Alec's hole and slowly, slowly moved it in a small circle. Alec squeaked. Magnus had the sense that if he looked up at Alec's face, it would be red and breathless, with all the restraint he could hear through that one small sound.  
He covered Alec's hole with his lips, pushed in again with his tongue, licked, and hummed.  
That did it.  
Alec moved his left hand to his cock.  
Magnus reacted immediately. He pulled away, slammed Alec back onto the mattress, and pinned his hands at his sides.  
"I told you not to move," he hissed. Alec didn't say anything but looked up at him, wide-eyed. His cock was bobbing up again and looked ready to burst. Magnus glanced down at it. "Is that what you wanted?" He asked. "You wanted to touch yourself?"  
Alec gave a small nod. "Please--"  
Magnus gripped his wrists tighter and Alec flinched. "Please what?" he growled.  
"I--oh, god, please, I need to cum, Magnus," Alec whimpered.  
Magnus smiled. That was what he wanted to hear.  
"But Alexander, you've come already," he said. "And I've got nothing to show for all my hard work."  
"I'll do anything," Alec gasped.  
"I know you will." Magnus let go of Alec's wrists and noted with some pride that Alec did not even twitch this time. No movement at all. He reached for his underwear and slowly tugged it down, until his cock snapped up past the elastic, and he could feel Alec vibrating under him with need.  
"You may not come again until I have come," he told Alec. Alec nodded furiously. Magnus discarded the boxer-briefs and took Alec's wrists again, gently this time, to move them above his head.  
He crawled up the shadowhunter's body at his own leisure, enjoying the tension of each muscle beneath him. Finally, his knees were at Alec's armpits, his cock tapping Alec's chin. Alec's lips parted.  
"Open," Magnus said. Alec opened.  
Magnus eased himself into Alec's mouth. He went slowly at first, testing Alec's reflexes. Alec gagged a bit but he kept his teeth covered and his tongue down and Magnus pushed further.  
"Relax your throat," Magnus ordered. He felt some give and took it.  
Then Magnus was fucking Alec's mouth with abandon, thrusting in and out, and Alec did move his hands to try to--do what? Push Magnus away, pull him closer, touch himself? Didn't matter. Magnus leaned forward and pinned his hands up again and just let go, pushing, pushing, fucking into Alec's mouth over the gags and gasps and loving every goddamn second of it. He closed his eyes and moved in tandem with his own heartbeat until he began to seize up inside. He pulled out almost all the way, just enough to allow Alec one gulping inhale, then thrust forward again so hard he felt the back of Alec's throat move, and that was it. He froze there, shaking, and everything poured out of him into Alec's mouth. Alec's hands were wriggling in his but he stood his ground until the orgasm drained him completely. Only when he felt the softness returning to his cock did he pull out of Alec's mouth and collapse onto his chest.  
Alec was gasping and heaving. Magnus let go of his hands but Alec did not move them. He looked up at the shadowhunter's face. His eyes were squeezed shut and cum was dripping from his lips. He looked utterly scandalized and so angelic at the same time.  
"You can move now, pet," Magnus said softly. Alec moved his hands quickly and for a moment Magnus thought he had gone too far and Alec was about to push him off the bed.  
Instead, he threaded his fingers through Magnus's hair. He coughed once, twice, turned his face to the side, and looked down at Magnus through his eyelashes.  
"I want to do that to you," he said.  
Fuck. God. Magnus could picture it. So clearly. God, yes, he would love to show Alec what it felt like to use someone like that, to loosen his jaw and widen his throat and take everything he had to give.  
But they did not have time for that today. Though he hoped they would get a chance to try it later in life.  
"Do you," was all he could manage. He realized he was breathing almost as hard as Alec was.  
"Yes," Alec groaned, gripping Magnus's hair in his fists.  
Magnus crawled up and kissed Alec gently on his reddened, wet mouth. "I'll have to remember that," he said, and gave a quick lick inside Alec's mouth. "But not today."  
Alec was limp under Magnus, pliant, as if he were just waiting for whatever came next.  
"Turn over," Magnus said. He moved to give him room.  
Alec jerked up and swung around to land on his hands and knees on the bed. Magnus felt himself hardening again already, spurred on by the sight of Alec's ass in the air, waiting for him.  
"Now let's get you healed up," Magnus said. He reached around and looped a finger into Alec's mouth again, getting it wet. Alec sucked on it and when Magnus pulled it back Alec's lips around his finger made a satisfying pop.  
Magnus moved to the end of the bed. He put his hands on Alec's thighs and pulled him back, away from the pillows, toward him. Alec complied quickly, crawling backwards. His feet were hanging off the end of the bed now, knees braced near the edge of the mattress, his ass in the perfect position for Magnus to grab it and knead the cheeks. Alec moaned. Magnus spread his cheeks apart and closed them again, pulled and pinched, feeling around as though Alec were soft clay that he could mold into whatever form he wanted.  
And it felt something like that--if Magnus touched him here, Alec would whimper; if he pressed here, Alec purred. Every movement solicited a reaction. Magnus was entranced.  
Although not as entranced as Alec seemed to be. Magnus leaned around a bit to see the shadowhunter's face. He was doing nothing more than squeezing his ass in both hands, but Alec's eyes were closed and his mouth was open and he looked like he could come any second.  
He probably could. Magnus had told him he couldn't come again until he did, and though Magnus had spilled everything he had into Alec's mouth, Alec's cock was still hard and taut, leaking precum.  
Magnus knew he would come well before he got to the bit where he actually fucked him. Better now than later.  
Magnus pushed a finger in and crooked it. Alec immediately cried out. His hole contracted, and Magnus knew he must be feeling some pain--he'd said he was a virgin. Still, Magnus had already wasted too much time defiling his mouth, time he probably should have spent prepping him, and they had to make up for it now.  
He swirled a little magic around to coat his fingers in lubricant before he edged a second one up beside the first.  
Alec yelled this time. He lowered to the bed, trying to get away from Magnus's hand. Magnus immediately reached under him and pulled his stomach back up.  
"Sorry, sweet," he said, and leaned down to kiss Alec's hip. "I told you it wouldn't be gentle." He stroked Alec's abs, fluttered his fingers down to his cock, and gave it a pull.  
He began thrusting his fingers. Alec was still straining a bit, his hole tightening impossibly, trying to spit Magnus out. But Magnus held firm to Alec's cock. He caught up a slow rhythm, hoping to give him at least a little pleasure with the pain.  
"Magnus," Alec gasped. "Please, slower, please."  
Magnus's will cracked. He slowed his thrusting, and pulled one of his fingers out to give Alec some relief. Judging by Alec's sigh, it worked.  
Magnus pushed Alec forward so they could both fit on the bed. He postioned his own knees the outside of Alec's knees and pressed his thighs to Alec's thighs.  
"Relax, pet," Magnus whispered. He pressed fluttering kisses along Alec's back. "We've got to do this now, okay?"  
Alec's eyes were pressed tightly closed, and his mouth was, too, now, but he nodded. Magnus eased his second finger back in and though Alec stiffened a bit, he did not try to move.  
"That's good," Magnus said. "Just like that. Open up for me."  
He straightened up and took his hand from Alec's cock. Alec made a sound of protest, but Magnus ignored it. He was staring at Alec's ass, watching it take his fingers. "You're doing so well," he groaned, and he meant it. Alec was holding back his grunts of pain now. Magnus used his free hand to pull Alec's cheeks apart to get a better view. "Jesus. Alec."  
Alec murmured at the encouragement and rocked back a bit to deepen Magnus's prodding. Magnus nearly lost control.  
"God, I can't wait to see you take my cock like this," Magnus murmured, and he eased a third finger alongside his second.  
Alec tightened again but swallowed the fingers up anyway. Magnus crooked his fingers, reaching around, looking for--  
Alec gasped and spasmed, and Magnus knew he'd hit the right spot. Good. He couldn't have Alec coming as soon as he got his cock in him. Better to empty out now.  
Magnus stilled to let Alec work through his orgasm. He didn't withdraw, he wanted the shadowhunter to stay open for him, but he didn't want to overstimulate him just yet.  
Not with his fingers, anyway.  
When Alec finished shaking, Magnus slowly pulled his fingers out. Alec's back was arched and he was drooping as though he wanted to collapse, but Magnus's legs pressing into his kept him from lying flat.  
"We're not done yet, sweet," Magnus said. Alec didn't move. "Alexander. Look at me."  
Alec turned his head back to meet Magnus's eyes. God, he was stunning no matter what; eyes always piercing and bright, mouth inviting, that tangled black hair flopping against his forehead.  
He looked exhausted. Magnus had nearly forgotten why they were doing this in the first place: Alec was sick. Alec was poisoned. Alec was going to die.  
Magnus lined himself up against Alec's ass and rubbed his cock along his crease. "Alexander," he said again. Alec didn't look away.  
He pushed in.  
Alec made a choking sound and his arms gave out, but Magnus was there, leaning forward over his back. "Shhh," he said. He pulled out slowly, so slowly, almost all the way, and held himself there for a second. He wanted to be everywhere at once. He wanted to watch Alec's tight asshole contract around his cock, and he wanted to watch Alec's face with his eyes squeezed shut, and he wanted to lean in close and listen to the tiny moans and whispers spilling from Alec's mouth, and he wanted to brush his lips across his cheek, and grab Alec's cock--  
He thrust in to the hilt. Alec practically sobbed. Magnus kissed his cheek. "Shh, shh," he said. He lifted a hand and tilted Alec's face to his so he could kiss his lips. "It's gonna feel so good in a minute, okay?"  
Alec nodded but did not open his eyes. Magnus pulled up a bit, bringing Alec with him. "Stay up like this for me, Alec."  
Alec's arms shook but he didn't collapse his elbows again. He held himself up on the bed as Magnus began to slowly pull out, push in, get a rhythm.  
"Arch your back for me, Alec," Magnus said. He loved the feeling of Alec's name in his mouth. Especially like this. Alec did as he was asked. Magnus's heart was pounding. "Push your ass up."  
Alec did everything he was asked. Magnus gave him little commands--"Spread your legs further," "Keep your ass in the air," and Alec didn't miss a beat. He started to feel close. Started to speed up.  
He wanted to see Alec come, too.  
In one swift motion, Magnus pulled out of Alec, to his protest, and flipped Alec onto his back. Alec looked surprised at the show of strength but Magnus didn't give him time to ask. He pushed Alec's legs back, knees close to his cheeks like he'd done at the beginning of their endeavor, and rammed into Alec again.  
Alec threw his head back. His eyes were rolling up. He gasped and his chest lifted as his back arched.  
"That's right, Alexander," Magnus said, moving faster now. "That's right. Oh, God, yeah, take it just like that--"  
Alec reached for his own cock but Magnus wasn't ready to come just yet. He grabbed Alec's hand and lifted it to his mouth before he could touch himself.  
Magnus sucked Alec's fingers in. Alec opened his eyes again and stared up at Magnus, eyes blown wide, clearly imagining his cock where his fingers were.  
Magnus hollowed out his cheeks and gave himself to fellating Alec's fingers in time with his thrusts. Alec was trembling everywhere now. Magnus thought if he had microscopic vision, he'd be able to see even Alec's pores quivering, the hairs on his arms and legs standing on end.  
Magnus spat Alec's fingers out. "Touch yourself," he gasped, and Alec didn't hesitate. He grabbed his cock and jerked. Magnus pulled out completely and rammed in so hard he thought Alec might break, and though Alec winced, he did not break. He kept touching himself.  
Magnus pushed Alec's legs impossibly lower until his ass started to come off the bed. His own knees were barely touching the mattress now, making the scarcest amount of contact as he thrust.  
Alec's hand was stuttering. He'd come only moments ago, just from Magnus's fingers, but he was hard as new. "Don't stop touching yourself," Magnus ordered. Alec whimpered but did as he was told. "Don't stop until I come." Magnus quickened his pace and deepened his reach. Alec started to come again, and Magnus was in awe of the sight of the come all over his still-sticky chest and stomach, of Alec holding his cock and throwing his head back like he'd never felt this good in all his life.  
Even after he was done, Alec didn't stop moving his hand. Magnus's mouth quirked. "That's a good boy," he said. "You're gonna do everything I ask, aren't you?"  
Alec murmured his assent even though he looked half-asleep now. His cock was limp and dripping in his hand.  
Magnus felt his orgasm surging up through him, ready to burst. He let go of Alec's legs and planted his hands on either side of the shadowhunter, pressing into the mattress, gripping the sheets like a lifeline.  
"Fuck, you're so perfect," Magnus groaned. Alec sped his movements. He was grimacing--he must be so overstimulated but he didn't stop. "You really would do anything I tell you right now. Jesus. Alexander. Ungh--" He gave a forceful thrust and Alec's whole body moved with it. "Put your fingers in your mouth," he commanded. "Taste yourself." Alec did. His fingers traced lazily up his stomach, along the muscles there, collecting cum, and then he licked them. "Take it," Magnus said, and Alec thrust his fingers back to his throat in tandem with the thrust of Magnus's cock. Magnus was so, so close. This shadowhunter. What would this be like without the Succor venom?  
"Alexander," Magnus cried, "Oh, fuck, Alexander--"  
His hips stuttered and his orgasm rushed through him. He kept muttering through it, not even aware of what he was saying, only catching bits and pieces--"I bet you'd still be this slutty even without the venom--" "God, Alec, taking it so good--" "Look at me, Alexander, look at me--"  
Until he was completely, utterly spent inside Alec, and could only fall onto the bed silently beside Alec, who was breathing at least as hard as Magnus was.  
After a few quiet moments, Magnus could finally speak again. "Alec, are you okay?"  
Alec didn't answer. Magnus's heart sped back up. Was it too late? Had he...done it wrong, somehow? God, please--  
"Mag..nus?" Alec asked. Magnus looked up. Alec's face was clear now, and color had returned to more than just the red spots on his cheeks, flushed with pleasure. "What are you..."  
Alec seemed to notice himself then. Naked, his own semen spread across his torso, scratches on his back from where Magnus had held him. He stiffened.  
"Succor venom," Magnus said. He was holding his breath, waiting for Alec to throw him off the bed, for Alec to be angry and confused and hurt.  
"Did we...do...something?" Alec asked. Magnus couldn't keep a slight smile from flashing across his lips.  
"Only what we had to do to save you," Magnus said. Alec relaxed a little bit.  
"Was it okay?" He asked suddenly, with an amount of force that made Magnus sit up straighter and look him in the eyes.  
"Of course," Magnus said softly. He reached out to touch Alec's cheek. Alec flinched away, and Magnus put his hand back down. "Alexander. That demon makes you feel things--things you don't have to be ashamed of. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean you're gay or that you...love me, or anything else. And we can forget about this if you want to. I'll never speak of it again."  
Alec looked startled at that. "No," he said, "I just--This just isn't how imagined us."  
Magnus smiled. "Us?"  
Alec blushed harder. "I mean," he took a deep breath, "I mean I like you. I've liked you for a while. And I was going to use a fearless rune to come and talk to you, but I was too mad at Clary to ask for it, and I thought if I could just prove myself, even just to myself, I could...try to talk to you." He looked nervous and adorable, his hair mussed and his hands twisting.  
"I've liked you for a while, too," said Magnus. He couldn't think of anything else to say or do. Alec was squirming a bit and Magnus realized he was trying to cover himself. He levitated the sheets up from the ground and lay them across the both of them. Alec still looked uncomfortable and embarassed. Magnus started to slide off the bed.  
"I'll leave you alone to get cleaned up," he said, but Alec looked over, wide-eyed, and he caught Magnus's fingers in his own.  
"No," he whispered. "Don't go yet."  
Magnus felt his chest warm at the request. It felt like praise and love. It felt like Alec.  
"You want me to stay?" He asked.  
Alec nodded. "I don't feel very strong yet," he said, and he made a face like he hated to admit to weakness. "And I don't want anyone else to see me like this."  
That stung a bit. Alec was embarassed of what they'd done. Magnus shouldn't be offended--neither of them had signed up for this, and it was so rare that anyone survived a Succor bite past the first day that Magnus was sure very few people had experienced what they'd just experienced. Any of Alec's feelings could be normalized right now, good or bad.  
"Not like that," Alec said. Magnus must have been wearing the dismay on his face. " I mean, I don't want anyone ELSE to see me like this. Just...just you."  
Magnus eased back into bed beside Alec. "Okay," he said, still cautious.  
Alec sighed. "I can't get up," he admitted. Magnus grinned. "I don't know, Alec. You were doing just fine getting up a few minutes ago."  
Alec blushed furiously and pulled the sheets up all the way to his shoulders. "Magnus," he said, looking scandalized.  
"Sorry, sorry," Magnus said. "I couldn't resist. What can I do to help?"  
"Can you get me a wet cloth? And some water to drink?" Magnus nodded. He could make the objects materialize, summon them from another room with hardly a movement, but he sensed that Alec might want a moment to himself, so he got up and moved to the bathroom. When he returned with a glass of water and a damp cloth, Alec looked more relaxed. The sheet was pushed down some so that it covered his stomach but not his chest. Magnus took in a breath. By Edom, he was so beautiful, and so messy, and it was going to be a shame to have to clean him up.  
But he moved back to the bed and handed Alec the cloth. Alec looked at it, eyes glazed, and then up at Magnus again. "Can you?" He asked.  
Magnus was taken aback, but flattered. Alec looked so trusting and so tired. He dabbed at Alec's chest with the rag, wiping up the mess they'd made together, before blotting at some of the sweat on Alec's forehead with the clean end of the cloth. Alec relaxed completely under Magnus's ministrations.  
Magnus took his time cleaning Alec up, then dropped the rag and tilted the glass of water to Alec's lips. "Drink up, pet," he murmured, and Alec sipped drowsily from the glass until it was half empty. Magnus set it aside. Alec's eyelids drooped.  
"Do you want me to go now?" Magnus asked after a quiet moment.  
Alec opened his eyes wide. They were shiny and worried. "No," he breathed. "No, please stay with me. At least until I fall asleep."  
Magnus nodded. "Okay, Alexander," he said. "I'll stay."


End file.
